Characters/pets
To make reading easier, this page is split up in two sections: *Primary pets - The pets of Monster High that are marketed by the franchise. Usually, they have a trademark and get a role in their owners' diaries. *Secondary pets - The pets of Monster High that are essentially fiction-only and rarely feature in more than one medium. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. Primary pets Watzit Count Fabulous Crescent Neptuna Lagoona Blue's pet piranha is normally quite friendly despite her species. Lagoona carries her around in a special fishbowl purse. Read Neptuna's full profile. Hissette A cute little cobra with a not-so-cute bite. Hissette was an accidental stowaway in a gift from Egypt to Cleo de Nile and was swiftly adopted by the princess. She is normally dressed in gold bangles. Read Hissette's full profile. Sir Hoots A Lot Ghoulia Yelps's powder blue owl. He is very smart but sometimes stubborn. Read Sir Hoots A Lot's full profile. Crossfade Holt Hyde's pet is a yellow and orange chameleon. He seems to enjoy music and accompanies his owner on night time strolls when they first move and get to know the place. Being the same person, Jackson Jekyll also owns Crossfade, but when with him Crossfade is green and yellow. Read Crossfade's full profile. Perseus A two-tailed black and orange rat owned by Deuce Gorgon. Deuce's mother was never pleased that her son named him after her enemy, and she once threatened to turn the rat into a paperweight if he kept raiding the kitchen for cheese. Read Perseus's full profile. ﻿Rhuen ﻿ A cheeky ghost ferret owned by Spectra Vondergeist. Read Rhuen's full profile. Rockseena ﻿ A rough gargoyle bulldog owned by Clawd Wolf. Read Rockseena's full profile. Shiver Abbey Bominable's pet wooly mammoth, she is very tough. Read Shiver's full profile. Azura Nefera de Nile's pet scarab beetle, which she thinks is a source of good luck. Read Azura's full profile. Sweet Fangs Toralei Stripe's pet sabre-tooth tiger cub, it is quite tough and can go through a ball of dragon thread a day. Read Sweet Fangs's full profile. Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs Operetta's pet spider. So far he's the only official pet of a Monster High student to actually make an appearance in the webisodes. Read Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs's full profile. Cushion Cushion is Howleen's pet hedgehog with a mowhawk. Cushion's full profile. Roux Roux is a gargoyle griffin owned by Rochelle Goyle, it is protective of its owner. Roux's full profile Chewlian Chewlian is a hungry venus flytrap owned by Venus McFlytrap. Chewlian's full profile Captain Penny Captain Penny is a robotic penguin owned by Robecca Steam Captain Penny's full profile Nati Nati is a butterfly owned by Skelita Calaveras Nati's full profile Qing Qing is a qilin owned by Jinafire Long Qing's full profile Dustin Sultan Sting Shoo Needles Nightmare Nightmare is the fire-breathing horse of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, functioning both as a pet and an assistant. Nightmare is a neurotic wreck of a horse, but intensely loyal to her owner and appreciative of kind gestures. Secondary pets Glitterati The Glitterati are five lab rats owned by Frankie Stein, who wear a "coat" of glitter. They were introduced in the Monster High books and later seen in "New Ghoul @ School" and "Fright On!". Smokey Smokey is Deuce Gorgon's pet dragon from when he was a little boy. Smokey was the first pet he had. While playing one day, Deuce accidentally petrified Smokey and because he had little control over his powers back then, the spell didn't wane after 24 hours. Smokey has been a statue for many years while Deuce waits, heart-broken but patient, until the day he can be reunited with Smokey. Frogs The frogs are Lagoona Blue's pets at school since the day she saved them from dissection. Their numbers are legion and they eagerly help Lagoona whenever she asks them for it. Sofar they are the only additional pets to be made as a figurine in a doll set. Frido Notes * On October 6, 2010, the student that hosts the ''Monster High'' Facebook account asked the visitors what kind of pet she should pick now that her parents finally allowed her to have one. The visitors could choose between a striped owl, a white hamster, or a pink mini-dragon. As revealed on October 20, 2010, the pink mini-dragon won the vote. The Facebook host referred to her pet as a 'he'. * C.A. Cupid is known not to have a pet. * Purrsephone and Meowlody previously had a pet canary, but one of them became allergic and so they had to part with him. * Invisi Billy used to have a dog, but he had to give him away because he couldn't walk him without people thinking the dog was a stray. Nowadays, Invisi Billy has a box which may or may not contain a cat. Category:Pets